100 Headcanons Of South Park
by Emilia Ishinomori
Summary: Primer Fic del Fandom South Park, lean bajo su propio riesgo.


1) Henrrieta leyó completa la saga de crepúsculo y le encanto a pesar que según ella era una novela de ¨Conformistas¨.

2) La razón por que Stan le tiene miedo a las serpientes es que cuando tenia 3 años, en un show infantil una botarga de serpiente tomo a su mama para un concurso y el se puso a llorar temiendo que la alejara de el para siempre.

3) La razón de porque Kyle le gusta cortar el césped es porque cuando termina su mama siempre sonríe cuando ve su jardín bien arreglado y por ende eso lo hace sonreír a el.

4) Eric odia las verduras, ya que cuando era niño, le toco comerse vegetales podridos y lo enfermaron por dos semanas.

5) Liane y Kenny se juntan los viernes por la noche en la casa del gordo y hablan sobre sus "aventuras" de la semana.

6) Patty Nelson gusta mucho de Cartman aunque no lo admite con sus amigas, para que no se burlen de ella.

7) Wendy es superfanatica de Big Brother House y se detesta por ello.

8) Kenny considera a Liane como una segunda Madre...y no siente vergüenza en admitirlo.

9) Cuando tuvo 16 años los señores Stotch le regalaron una Harley-Davidson a Butters, ya que sabían que era su sueño dorado.

10) A Big Gay Al le gusta el Heavy Metal y el Death Core.

11) El Señor Garrison toma clases de cocina con Bebe, y ellos acordaron que: "Lo Que pasa en la clase de cocina, Se queda en la clase de cocina".

12) Después de un tiempo Butters volvió a los concursos de baile cuando consiguió zapatos cerrados para poder seguir bailando.

13) A Heidi le encanta "High School Musical", a pesar de que ya no esta de moda.

14) El cuarteto de chicos siguen manteniendo contacto con "Paco El Flaco" o como se le conoce ahora "Paco El Marklark", porque al final les termino agradando.

15) La Mama de Thomas a veces dice groserías cuando a su hijo se le salen en la calle para que su hijo no se sienta anormal por su Síndrome de Tourette.

16) Lizzy y Kenny son ami/enemigos ya que se agradan mucho, pero se odian por que dicen que "El/Ella me esta imitando".

17) Kyle es un excelente alumno, pero no sabe que hacer de grande y eso lo aterra.

18) Toallin combino las drogas y la escritura y ahora es una de las grandes mentes de la generación.

19) Kelly y Kenny a pesar de los años se siguen llamando cada dos días, como lo prometieron cuando niños.

20) Tammy Warner la pone triste que los demás la llamen "puta", pero luego sonríe recordándose que solo importa lo que ella crea de si misma.

21) En la Familia Tucker levantarse el dedo es su forma de decirse "Te Quiero".

22) El Dr. Janus alias Tuong Lu Kim aun planea su venganza contra el pueblo.

23) El señor sombrero y Jennifer López (la mano de cartman), tuvieron una relación de 4 años y actualmente están casados y con 2 hijos.

24) El señor esclavo después de casarse con Big Gay Al, se volvió terapeuta para las chicas que querían ser putas, diciendo según el: "uno no se hace puta, nace puta".

25) Cuando Butters duerme sus demás personalidades salen y platican entre ellas...

26) Butters despierta asustado todos los días porque cuando despierta su cuarto esta hecho un desastre...jejeje.

27) La alcaldesa McDaniels y sus asistentes van a nadar los fines de semana a la piscina municipal.

28) Los Padres del cuarteto se juntan de vez en vez para ver viejos episodios de el Chapulín Colorado y el Chavo del Ocho, pues les trae viejos recuerdos de la infancia.

29) A Chef realmente no le gusta hablar de sexo todo el tiempo, pero siente que si no lo hace los demás no hablaran con el por considerarlo "Poco Interesante".

30) Shelly disfruta de ponerse a cocinar junto con su mama en las festividades del año, sobre todo en Navidad.

31) Kelly sabe el nombre de Kenny, solo que le dice "Lenny" a veces para hacerlo enojar, pues según ella se ve muy lindo cuando se enoja.

32) Wendy es una otaku y le encanta el anime, sobre todo el yaoi, pero lo mantiene en secreto para que nadie la mire raro.

33) Mole y Gregory visitan museos de arte contemporáneo, cuando descansan de sus misiones.

34) Tweek baila la macarena cuando esta solo, por que le parece muy divertido hacerlo.

35) Para Ruby su hermano es su ejemplo a seguir, aunque no lo admite por orgullo.

36) La Directora Victoria y La Señora Cartman pintan cuadros juntas entre semana cada vez que pueden y descubren técnicas nuevas.

37) Luigi Stolski puede llegar a ser muy extremista cuando "Alguien se mete con la Mamma".

38) Sheila es muy estricta y sobre protectora con sus hijos ya que cuando era niña sus padres no le prestaban atención y sufrió mucho en su infancia y no quiere que eso mismo le pase a Kyle y Ike.

39) Ike se compro el libro "La insoportable levedad del ser" de Milán Kundera y gracias a eso termino como Kyle, solo que mejor para la suerte de muchos.

40) Aunque no lo parezca Kevin se preocupa mucho por sus hermanos (Kenny y Karen) e intenta ayudarlos sin que estos se den cuenta, para que no sientan que le deben algo.

41) Alex sigue apareciendo en series televisivas como personaje invitado, la semana pasada fue al especial de acción de gracias de Krusty El Payaso.

42) Georgie estuvo enamorado por 3 años de la cantante y guitarra rítmica _Taylor Momsen_ de la Banda _The Pretty Recklees_

43) Brindon Gueermo y Kyle Broflosky sueñan con el mismo sueño: ser grandes jugadores de basquetbol.

44) El papa de Brindon hace las coreografías de las porristas de las vacas de South Park, para que animen mucho a su hijo el sus juegos de basquetbol.

45) Una vez el Team Craig se fueron a la casa del afroamericano a ver "La Masacre de Texas" y cuando termino todos estaban cagados del miedo excepto el rubio del grupo que se les quedo mirando con cara de Wtf !?, por asustare por una película tan "nena".

46) Lexus estudia administrador de empresas en la escuela nocturna de Denver, porque quiere demostrar que es mas que una un buen culo y grandes tetas.

47) En una fiesta de Clyde Donovan, la Señora Garrison y Craig se metieron a un closet muy borrachos, cuando salieron acordaron que "Eso nunca Paso" y Juraron llevárselo a la Tumba.

48) El Sr. Jefferson (Michael Jackson) y su hijo son muy felices viviendo en South Park, aunque siguen pensando que los habitantes son IGNORANTES.

49) En Navidad o Hannukkah, la familia del Señor Mojón y los Broflosky se juntan para celebrar las fiestas juntos.

50) Aunque Kyle no lo quiera admitir y diga que lo avergüenza que su mama lo llame: "Mi pequeño Bubba", en el fondo eso lo hace sentir muy especial para su mama.

51) Pip y Wendy compran sus boinas en la misma tienda.

52) A Kevin después de las películas de "Viaje de las Estrellas", le gustan las de "Volver al Futuro"

53) Pip cuando esta solo se pone a bailar "Bad Romance" de Lady Gaga, sin saber que cierto peli-negro lo observa mientras baila.

54) La hermana de Kevin, (Nahomi) cree que Marty McFly es Sexy.

55) Apesar de los años las chicas aun creen que Cartman y Kyle son una pareja gay.

56) Craig empezó el vicio del tabaco a los 12 años.

57) Los castigos son tabú en la familia McCormick.

58) Dylan se sabe todas las canciones de One Republic, TODAS.

59) Tweek tiene un tatuaje en el trasero de un café mocca.

60) A veces Clyde desea morir, porque a pesar de los años se sigue sintiendo culpable de la muerte de su madre y en las noches eso lo atormenta.

61) Henrrietta tiene un gato llamado "Alma Oscura" y es la "Luz" de su vida.

62) Kip Drordy ya llego a tener el mismo número de amigos en facebook que PewDiePie de suscriptores.

63) Tweek tiene miedo a los roedores, especialmente a los cobayos.

64) Karen es igual o mas pervertida que su hermano y Ike Broflosky juntos.

65) Cartman sigue con su canal de youtube, ¡CARMANBRA!

66) Token aunque siempre se muestre serio y centrado normalmente, cuando esta con sus amigos se vuelve extrovertido y algo loquillo.

67) Trent Boyett es adicto a los dulces de mantequilla.

68) Shelly de grande quiere ser maestra.

69) Gerald y Stuart van a pescar el tercer jueves de cada mes al Lago Starks.

70) Sharon sigue con el miedo al gluten y ya parece tan lunática como Tweek con el tema.

71) A Randy le encantan las películas de Toy Story.

72) Ned gusta mucho de la música de opera.

73) Cuando era una niña Liane Cartman quería ser monja.

74) Carol McCormick cocina la comida más deliciosa en todo el mundo.

75) Jimbo y Randy eran como "Daniel el Travieso" y "Henry El Terrible" cuando eran niños.

76) La verdadera razón de porque Chef se volvió a convertir en cristiano es porque era muy agotador escribir su nuevo nombre: "Abdul Rauf Mohammed Jabar Kareem Ali ".

77) La Enfermera Gollum llega a devorar libros enteros en una semana.

78) El sueño de Verónica Crabtree era conducir y/o correr en un automóvil de formula 1.

79) Aunque Kyle y Cartman digan odiarse a muerte se juntan todos lo sábados por la noche para ir a un Karaoke, y cantar "Poker Face" de Lady Gaga.

80) A Rebecca Cotswolds le duro muy poco el gusto por ser puta y volvió a ser la chica tímida que era aunque un poco loca.

81) En Acción de Gracias, Cartman y su Mama se van a la casa de su Tía Lisa a celebrar las fiestas.

82) Cuando Wendy cumplió los 1o años su abuela le regalo "Los Monólogos de la Vagina" de Eve Ensler y vio al mundo con una nueva perspectiva.

83) Los Chicos Góticos y Stan se juntan de vez en cuando para ver películas por la noche.

85) A Estella le encantan las películas de vaselina y esta enamorada del rebelde Danny Zuko.

86) Tweek cree que las películas de Matrix son reales y nadie le puede quitar esa idea de la cabeza, ni siquiera su novio Craig.

87) Los Chicos dejaron de molestar a Lisa Burger después de ver "Carrie".

88) Mr. Mackey es fanático de de The Big Bang Theory.

89) Mark Cotswolds esta en el equipo de boxeo de la escuela de South Park.

90) Bradley Biggle se sigue sintiendo muy halago de que lo pusiera como el chico numero 4 mas lindo en la lista que hicieron las chicas.

91) Kenny siempre se sintió mal cuando pequeño, porque detestaba que sus amigos lo consideraran "Una Obra de Caridad" en lugar de un igual.

92) Lisa Burger actualmente a sus 16 años se ha vuelto mas confiada en si misma y cuida de su apariencia, dejando del lado el estigma de ser "Gorda y Fea".

93) Estella y Thomas son novios gracias a Damien y Pip.

94) Sharon y Randy aun siguen usando Minecraft para jugar a sus homicidios-porno, lo cual trauma mucho a Stan.

95) De grande Butters aspira a ser un gran escritor, y que algún día sus obras sean reconocidas mundialmente.

96) Patty Nelson desea ser la "Arrabella" de cierta persona.

97) Clyde y Beben gusta mucho de las películas, animes, series y mangas que tengan que ver con el Gore.

98) Pocket y Pip se juntan una vez al mes para ir al teatro y eso pone muy celoso a cierta personita.

99) Los habitantes de South Park no van al bosque, porque hay se encuentran...¡LOS ANIMALITOS DEL BOSQUE!.

100) Todos van creciendo y cambiando, los gustos van y vienen, no sabes que pasara y eso puede darte miedo, pero tendrás que ir a tientas por la vida y descubrir si vas destacar o serás un fracaso, el tiempo sigue y no espera a nadie, los chicos lo saben y por eso desean dar lo mejor de si para conseguir ser felices.


End file.
